villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Holli Would
Holli Would is the main antagonist in the Ralph Bakshi's 9th animated feature film Cool World. She is a doodle inhabitant of Cool World, but she wants to be a real woman living in the real world and she is willing to resort to anything without hesitation to make her dreams come true, even killing. She was voiced and portrayed by , who also played Heather Evans in Final Analysis that filmed on the same year. Biography Holli Would first appears dancing in a club during Jack's first arrival and in a doodle sketch of Jack's drawings. She is then seen again drinking and smoking in Jack's face saying "You're too hungry for what I got". Jack also later tells Holli that if she has sex with him he will turn her into a human (Noid). Holli Would has a rather sordid history in Cool World, a world of surreal landscapes and madcap cartoon violence. She frequents night clubs sporting revealing outfits and is followed by her own little gang of cartoon punks. Holli has repeatedly come to blows with Cool World policeman Frank Harris, who is actually a "noid", a real person, due to her constant attempts at bringing other human men into Cool World. There is an unspoken rule in that "noids" and "doodles" are never supposed to have sex, and Frank is constantly dealing with Holli's insatiable lust. Despite appearances, Holli is a manipulative, amoral, and sometimes spoiled doodle woman whose main goal is to become a real woman, and to find the legendary "Spike of Power", a device created in Cool World which opened up the boundaries between the two worlds. It was this device that originally brought Frank to Cool World in the first place. Holli is a fervent believer in the story of "Vegas Vinnie", a doodle who escaped Cool World and opened the Union Plaza hotel many years ago, the same casino where said Spike is supposed to be hidden. Holli has constantly brought other men into Cool World, yet none have ever consummated a relationship with her. In 1992, Holli began bringing Jack Deebs to Cool World, yet he would usually blip back to the real world. Deebs was an incarcerated cartoonist who believes that he invented both Holli and Cool World, having created a popular comic book series based on them while in prison. When Deebs is finally released from prison, he actually meets Holli for the first time, and despite warnings from Frank, has sex with Holli, after a provocative stripdance on him. This act turns Holli into a living, breathing human, and the two return to the real world in order to escape Frank after Holli kills his partner, Nails. Sparks relays this incident to Frank after finding out about it. Although at the end of the film she is brought back from being human to a cartoon again and she sets off to finally find the Spike of Power, but along the way both Deebs and herself begin flickering between human and doodle states, the result of their relationship. Holli becomes bored with Deebs and sets out to find the Spike herself at the Union Plaza. This leads to a standoff between herself and Frank, who has returned to the real world to stop her. Holli murders Frank and takes the Spike out of its holding place in the casino's sign. This not only reverts her back to her animated form but allows the cartoon madness of Cool World and its denizens to begin spilling out into the real world. People in the real world also begin to transform into doodles, some instantly and others flickering between states. Deebs uses this opportunity to allow himself to turn into a superhero-type doodle in order to properly deal with the chaos Holli has created. Despite her best efforts, Holli is unable to prevent Deebs from getting the Spike out of her hands and back into its proper holding place. With the Spike returned, Holli, Deebs, the deceased Frank and the revived Nails, and all the other denizens of Cool World are sucked back to their world as the humans of the real world permanently turn back to their proper states. Frank actually receives a happy ending of sorts, as his death at Holli's hand occurred during one of the moments when she was flickering between cartoon and human state. As such, another rule of Cool World states that if a doodle kills a noid in the real world, the noid is reborn in Cool World as a doodle. This allows Frank to pursue a relationship with doodle Lonette. Meanwhile, Holli is now stuck with Deebs, still in his state of being an annoyingly-uptight superhero that's planning on their new life together with his new form and mentallity, leaving her in dirty clothes and in a bad mood, calling him a "pencil dick", supposselly meaning he's a jerk that draws cartoons or some other sexual meaning. While he's planning their new life together, he mentions a house, a family, drawing new cartoons and fighting evil, meaning that she could possibly be pregnant, after her adventure and her sexual encounter with Deebs in human form. Quotes Gallery Images CoolWorld Still R1.jpg|Holli meeting Jack Deebs for the first time. cool-world-animated.gif|Holli dancing. 1NhXEkwCxO7tZ6dJ5lX7OhDX4Hr.jpg|Holli facing Frank Harris. CoolWorld19921.jpg|Holli teasing Frank. dfd7c09d4fad50385b3c534a55709fc8.jpg.gif|Holli drinking. cool-world-disneyscreencaps.com-3143.jpg|Holli flirting with Jack. cool-world-disneyscreencaps.com-3133.jpg|Holli kissing Jack's hand. cool-world-disneyscreencaps.com-3208.jpg|Holli trying to outrun the cops. cool-world-4.png|Holli getting angry. cool-world-1992-03-g.jpg|Holli with her henchmen, The Goons. holli seductive.jpeg Holli and The Goons going to the dance club.png|Holli and The Goons going to the dance club 3 500 zpsc75c97db.gif holli would screaming.gif|Holli Would screaming. cool-world-disneyscreencaps.com-10426.jpg|Holli and her army of doodles getting sucked back into Cool World. cool-world-disneyscreencaps.com-10945.jpg|Holli's Defeat and humiliation. holli-would 288x288.jpg 09 ENCUENTRO SEXUAL.png|Holli having sex with Jack holli would gif 99 cropped by toongod-dahrk1i.gif|Holli about to sweet-talk Jack Videos BEST OF Holli Would - COOL WORLD Trivia *Her name is a pun of . *Holli Would could be inspired by other cartoon sex symbols such as Betty Boop and Jessica Rabbit. *In the original draft of the screenplay for Cool World, she was originally called "Debbie". Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Perverts Category:Hero's Lover Category:Murderer Category:Usurper Category:Imprisoned Category:Neutral Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Rapists Category:Criminals Category:Leader Category:Extravagant Category:Black Widows Category:Kidnapper Category:Immortals Category:On & Off Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Egotist Category:In Love Category:Greedy Category:Tragic Category:Protagonists Category:Cataclysm Category:Wealthy Category:Golddiggers Category:Deal Makers Category:Arrogant Category:Envious Category:Businessmen Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Obsessed Category:Opportunists Category:Torturer Category:Self-Aware Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mischievous Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Power Hungry Category:Gangsters Category:Love Rivals Category:Anti-Villain